beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Steers
'General Information' *'Name': James Steers *'Height': 6'0" (183 cm) *'Eyes': Brown *'Hair': Beige *'Species': Lycan (werewolf variety) *'Family': Peter Steers (father), Rhonda Steers (mother), Ira Steers (wife; née Rose), Trent, Noah (sons), Miriam (daughter), Thomas (grandson; Trent's side), Garrett (grandson; Noah's side), Tiffany, Valery, Brittany (granddaughters; Miriam's side) *'Birthplace': Howlhampton, in The Wolflands *'Affiliation': Central Alliance of Wolves (CAW) :*79th War Pack (previously) :*16th Pack Guard (currently) *'Rank': :*Second Officer (after graduating military school) :*Captain (at the start of the 22nd Pack War) :*Commander (at the start of Beyond Immortal: Sagas of the Wolflands Episode "Eternal Conflicts") *'Notable wars/battles' :*22nd Pack War :**Night Clash: The Battle of Foxmille *'Awards' :*Medal of Valor :*Honor Badge for Extraordinary Emergency Planning *'Age': Early 60s (likely closer to 70s or 80s in other age-conversions) *'First Appearance': Beyond Immortal: Sagas of the Wolflands Episode "Eternal Conflicts" Part 1 Introduction Commander James Steers is a member of the Central Alliance of Wolves military. He is an executive officer of the CAW's Special War Packs division, a division blatantly akin to the human military's "Special Forces". He is first introduced in Beyond Immortal: Sagas of the Wolflands Episode "Eternal Conflicts". Early life James Steers was born in Howlhampton, a well-known establishment in the Wolflands, third most popular city to live in aside from the capital city of Wulanger and the militaristic city-base Heroshire. His father was Peter Steers, a wolf of the faith, preaching the law of the Father Wolf to the less enlightened packs in hope of turning them from violence and become more respectable wolves of society. James' mother was a popular chef and owner of the Steers Dining franchise in Howlhampton. James Steers attended private schools during his formative years, graduating valedictorian. However, Steers was not content to settle on a simple civilian life and opted to pursue government service in the Alliance. After intensive convincing, Steers' parents helped pay to enroll their son into the Heroshire Military Academy. Military career Steers graduated with honors as a Second Officer in Tactics. He was first assigned to administrative duty in Heroshire's recruiting center before the start of the 22nd Pack War. During the beginning stages of the War, Steers was promoted to Captain and given command of the 79th War Pack. He led the 79th for two years during the 22nd Pack War, seeing active duty in the field. This provided him his first official combat experience as well as leadership experience in a war setting. During his third tour with the 79th, Captain Steers was stricken with silver lung during a routine "dusting" by human airmen who would drop atomized silver over lycan positions in certain warzones. This was also during a time when immunities to silver had not been expertly formulated and thus Steers was bed-ridden in a lycan army hospital for almost a year. Command of the 79th was appointed to Steers' Master Pack Sergeant Dalton Rightfoot who was promoted to Pack Captain. After successfully recovering from silver lung, Steers had missed 7 months of service during his time in the 22nd Pack War. Upon his clearance from hospital officials, Steers was given more administrative duties back home in the Wolflands headquarters. He was promoted to Captain of the 16th Pack Guard stationed in a village outside of Heroshire called Foxmille--a CAW-controlled province that by its very name's implication housed a number of werefoxes. Steers and his Pack Guard were stationed in Foxmille on a policing duty to enforce the laws of the Alliance Council and to keep a vigilant watch over the werefoxes there on suspicion of potentially siding with the packs of werefoxes then fighting in the 22nd Pack War. The 16th Pack Guard carried out this detail for the next 2 years during the war. In that time, the Pack Guard under Steers met with several minor skirmishes from passing werecoyotes hoping to encourage their cousins werefoxes to join the war. Only one major battle was fought on Foxmille soil, known as the "Night Clash". The engagement lasted 3 days, from noon of the first day, to the eve of the third and last day. Captain Steers and his Pack Guard although outnumbered 3 to 1 (as in 3 enemy packs against a garrison pack), successfully held the town of Foxmille and earned accolades from their peers in Heroshire. Captain Steers, at age 29 was awarded a medal of honor for valorous leadership and an Honor Badge for Extraordinary Emergency Planning (for his high-level of strategy using what few available resources on hand to successfully repel the enemy in severely uneven odds during an engagement. Steers also won this for his successful command of the civilian population during the emergency; not once losing control of the people during the crisis). Approximitly 3 months after the battle at Foxmille, the 16th Pack Guard was transferred to a training camp 12 miles outside of Heroshire called Camp Roregon. There, Steers was asked to aid in devising tactical training for fledgling captains (the ones who weren't former sergeants, but military academy graduates who required further training). At the camp, Steers provided additional training to these pack officers. While at camp, he worked closely with a Pack Sergeant named Marcus Flareback* to devise a project for creating more elite War Packs. With Flareback's help in recruitment, Captain Steers began forming his first Special War Pack (SWP). This comprised of members of Steers' own 16th Pack Guard as well as fighting wolves training exceedingly well by Flareback and schooled in special fighting tactics by Steers. This became the 1st Special War Pack. With this accomplishment, Steers submitted Flareback's name as the Pack's first captain. It was intended for Steers to captain the inaugural Special War Pack, yet Steers declined as he felt his work was not yet done with the training aspect of his duties at Heroshire. He also suggested his work captaining the 16th Pack Guard was not finished either as he had lived and fought with them long and hard through the years of the 22nd Pack War. Marcus Flareback became the first Captain of the 1st Special War Pack, seconded by Chief Pack Sergeant Lobo Trackback (a forefather of the lycan brave RoGo, future member of the 275th War Pack). Approximately 80 lycans comprised the 1st Special War Pack. Because these were more condensed fighting units, officials in Heroshire authorized the creation of additional Special War Packs. At least 2 more were raised on an experimental basis during the latter periods of the 22nd Pack War. The 2nd Special War Pack was led by Captain Sunraiser (formerly of the 35th Forward Pack) and the 3rd Special War Pack was led by former Lord Sergeant-turned Pack Captain Elliot Zoren. These packs in particular contributed to significant victories that led to the conclusion of the 22nd Pack War, resulting in a victory for the Central Alliance of Wolves. Five years after the end of the 22nd Pack War, Captain Steers was promoted to Commander at age 34. With this, Steers was appointed as Director of all Special War Packs projects. Since that time, he has been a Commander and a director of Special War Packs projects for over 25 years. Personal life Steers married his first and only wife and mate named Ira Rose when he was 31. They met during the closing half of the 22nd Pack War during the time Steers was granted leave from his duties at CAW Headquarters. Steers courted Ira in the pastoral village of wolves known as Roseford. The two wedded just a month before Steer's 32nd birthday and before his leave expired. Between the 23rd and 24th Pack Wars, Steers was allowed greater leave time and during these periods, sired his brood with his mate. They welcomed three pups, 2 boys named Trent and Noah, and 1 daughter named Miriam. Both Trent and Noah served in later Pack Wars: 27 and 29 respectively. Miriam founded and still operates a healing center in Roseford. Between the three children, Steers and Ira later inherited 5 grandchildren. Steers is an avid sports enthusiast and sponsors events such as competitive wrestling, mixed martial arts and most certainly war games. He was a patron for MMA fighting wolves including "Wild" Willy Wyatt and the late War Wolf known as The Ultimate Challenger. Trivia *The B.I. author made 2 initial concept drawings of Cmdr. Steers. The first he completed on September 14, 2015 before completing a second and perhaps more refined drawing that same day. During this, he dream-cast veteran Irish actor Pierce Brosnan for the role as he felt Brosnan bore a strong resemblance to the veteran commander of werewolves. * '*'Marcus Flareback coincidentally shares a similarity to a character created by B.I.'s author for the online game Immortal Night named Marcus Firetail. However, Flareback may more or less be a hidden forefather of Marcus Firetail as they are both written as being Fire Wolves. Category:Characters Category:Lycan Category:Characters by rank Category:Alpha Category:Central Alliance of Wolves Category:Officers Category:Elder